Lindsay Kingsland
Fanon: Five Nights At Freddy's "So, you're the new night guard? Great, just a warning. I will kill you. Watch your doors. See you later tonight! *laughs* " -Lindsay, Night 1 Lindsay is an insane woman living in the Kitchen with Chef. During the day, she works as a backup singer,bartender, and a mechanic at Freddy's, but by night, she kills any human she sees and slices them up into pizza toppings for the Chef. She has red hair, brown eyes, a black leather jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, jeans, and black boots. Backstory During the time when Crazy Chef's, the former housing The Chef, was still open, Lindsay, a little girl at age 12, went to the restaurant to see the Chef. They became great friends, and every day until the place shut down, she would visit him. When the place shut down, Lindsay, now 17, moved out and shortly had her house burned down. She found shelter at Freddy's, where she lives, works, and kills night guards now. Lindsay, along with most of the Crew, was killed in a battle by a meteor sent by an enemy. However, someone found her body and stuffed an endoskeleton in her. Though, who really did it is still unknown. She is now searching for parts for her broken friends and flesh to hide any endoskeleton parts. Once she fixed herself, she met Yellow Guy, and the two got married several months later. Phantoms\Hallucinations\Etc. Lindsay appears in Phantom form in FNATInvent 2, that appears if you check the cameras too much. Rarely, you can see LK written in blood in any FNAF game she is in, and then she'll appear at your doorway with an arrow. Behavior Lindsay starts at her room, near the kitchen, and tends to move with Chef, however, sometimes she can move alongside another animatronic. She uses a bow and some arrows to disable a camera ingame. You can tell if Lindsay is about to fire if she is holding an arrow back, and you must swap cameras immediately in order to prevent her from shooting. Once she gets to a doorway, she will stay there and sometimes draw an arrow back. If you pull up the Monitor when she has an arrow, she will shoot it at the monitor and disable it for the night. Personality General: She is very nice, but sarcastic around animatronics, and she loves to mess with night guards. Special Relationships: Toy Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Mangle: She repaired them and gave them the job of helping to fix fellow animatronics, so they are on good relations. Freddy: Some animatronics still want to kill Lindsay, Freddy being one big supporter. She likes Freddy, but he doesn't like her. Bare Endoskeleton: Lindsay is in Parts/Services a lot fixing animatronics and has never noticed that a certain endoskeleton loves her. All the endoskeleton can do is just look and listen to her, but it is in love with her. Golden Freddy: She may appear not liking him, but the two share a very odd relationship, to the point where it's almost a Master\Trainer thing. Games She Appears In -She stars in Five Nights At Freddy's: Reactivation, and co-stars in Cutting Crew: A Hard Act To Follow. -Appears in 1987 Freddy Fazbear's Pizza campaign in Left For Five Nights. -She is in Five Nights At The Inventory, appearing in a withered state. -As a Phantom in Five Nights At The Inventory 2. Trivia -Her father was very abusive, and now he haunts Golden Lindsay, blaming her, along with her sisters, for his death. -She is known to whistle music, 'Lovesong' by The Cure being one example of a song she sings. -A pack of cigarettes can be seen on a table in the Show Stage if Lindsay and Chef are there, and if one looks closely, they can see an almost empty beer can on the table, meaning Lindsay both drinks and smokes. Not in excess, though. -Lindsay has exactly 5 weapons on her: A butterfly knife hidden in her boot, a bow and arrow, a pistol in her pocket, a taser in her other pocket, and a bonesaw hidden in her jacket. She only ever uses one of these in the game, however; The bow and arrow is used in game to disable cameras. She does have more weapons though, as a katana is seen on a table in Lindsay's room. -Lindsay does have a Jumpscare, but it occurs in after a sequence of events. If Chef is at your right door when the power goes out, All of the Cutting Crew will be standing in front of you, with the lights flickering and a distorted version of the Spanish March playing in the background. It is similar to when Freddy kills you, as it can kill you at any given time, and when it does, Lindsay will jump at you with a knife. -It's possible with Custom Nights to set Lindsay's difficulty, despite her not being an animatronic. However, on the Custom Night, there's a gold pocket watch on your table. So, it's possible you hypnotized her into being easier or harder. This is hinted at a pink slip in game: you are fired for "Talking bad about the company", so you could have possibly convinced Lindsay that you are on the animatronic's side and\or the animatronics are evil. -An animatronic's scream can still be heard when Lindsay jumpscares. This is explained at in a possible in game conversation:'' "I just don't have the voice for screaming. So I just let the animatronics do it for me."'' -She will call the player to warn him about her, attempt to make the player discouraged, or maybe even to flirt with: "You know, if you want to do something later, you can probably live for about 4 more hours...Just a thought." She is essentially the evil counterpart of Phone Guy. -Lindsay has two counterparts, Golden Lindsay and Toy Lindsay. Both are animatronic. -Her love life is very erratic, with her breaking up and getting together with a lot of animatronics, humans, and others, whether it be for persuasion or for true love. -She is a matchmaker along with DJ Rush. Quotes Tonight, I dine like a queen! Night guard meat! I love these animatronics, but you know...I can leave you alive for about 4 more hours if you'll go on a date with me! Mr.Handy. Have you ever wondered why there's no MRS. HANDY?...Wait, what?! THERE IS A MRS. HANDY!? Is it weird stuffing people into suits? Heck, no. I like to think that each time we stuff someone, we add someone to our family. Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Insane Characters Category:ManinBlack's OCs Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Fanon Category:Fanon Category:ManinBlack's Fanon Category:ManinBlack's Ideas